


HELL YES!!!

by TheSt0ryteller



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: AU, Body Horror, Eddie is brave as fuck trust me, Eddie to the rescue, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Sex, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie is a hoe, Rituals, Sex, Underage Sex, Violence, but not for long, demonic possesion and shit, i think, ritualistic shit, witch shit i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSt0ryteller/pseuds/TheSt0ryteller
Summary: Jennifer's Body (2009) AU with some differences.Town Harlot Richie Tozier gets stuck in some supernatural shit and it's up to Eddie and the rest of the Loser's Club to help him overcome this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So this is my first fanfiction ever, I had this idea since foreverrrr.  
I will try to update every sunday, excuse me if some sentences feel weird, english is not my first language.  
Anyway I hope y'all enjoy my little AU, I appreciate feedback and suggestions!!!

HELL YES!!!

Jennifer’s Body AU. 

Chapter I 

The Town Harlot 

Richie Tozier was a lovable nerd. A handsome one at that.  
With his deep black hair that shone blue under the right light, his thick red lips, arched eyebrows and amber eyes he was quite the handsome lad. Still a nerd though. Bottom of the food chain of high school, and also, one of the very few gay people in Derry.  
Still, girls totally digged him.  
See that’s the thing, though! Richie does not like girls. He prefers broad men if he’s honest; ones with big shoulders and maybe some hair on their chest. Oh, but in the small town of Derry, Maine, being gay was the equivalent of being a witch in Salem all those centuries ago.  
He keeps his sexuality to himself around strangers. A lot of people know he’s kinda gay but some of them think it’s just a spoof and he secretly has a girlfriend or something which is so not true. 

Except of course the jocks at school who are totally kinda gay and use Richie as their little town harlot.  
Ah Yes, Richie stays off the bullies’ dicks by—riding them.  
God forbid though, If people only knew Johnny Brettson once made Richie wear his sister’s bra while he fucked him into the mattress.  
Or the outrage! That would be! If people found out that Robin Burke’s favorite meal was Richie’s sweet ass.  
Or what if people found out that Micah Jonas’ favorite pass time was taking Richie to the back of his barn and fuck him against a block of hay.  
Oh yeah, Richard Tozier knew a lot about many people in Derry. Their deepest fantasies that only came true when he let himself get dragged into bed with them. 

-‘Hey Ed’s!’ He yelled loudly from across the hall.  
Eddie Kaspbrak turned around. He was probably Richie’s best friend and another of the few gay men in Derry.  
Eddie was what you would say a typical gay. He always cleaned up nicely, his appearance was very important for him but in a way that was different from what Richie always did.  
Richie always wanted to be attractive.  
Eddie always wanted to be CLEAN.  
-‘Hey Rich, whats up?’ 

Maybe Richie could put aside his preferences in bear daddies and turn his attention to his Ed’s Spaghetts. 

-‘Nothing much...Hey, you heard about that band coming to play at Melody Lane tomorrow?’  
Eddie frowned and thought for S second, -‘I don’t think so?’ His frown changed to an annoyed look as he saw Richie’s lips part in a huge, mischievous grin;  
-‘Got any plans for tomorrow night? Don’t say Watching Netflix please. You’re boring me to death already’ Richie rolled his big brown eyes and laid his hand on top of Eddie’s shoulder,  
-‘Listen...my parents are going on a date tomorrow night. I’ll ask for the Chrysler and I’ll pick you up! How’s that sound?’ Richie stuck a mango lollie between his luscious, full lips and Eddie lost himself a bit in the way his tongue swirled around the top of the candy.  
He fucking managed to make everything look sexy. 

Eddie didn’t hesistate. As much as Richie’s insisting mildly annoyed him, he loved him.  
Richie just didn’t know. 

Their friendship had evolved a lot since they met in first grade. 

Eddie saw Richie turn into an extrovert, partly because of his rampant ADHD. 

He also saw Richie turn into a little bit of a whore, bedding jocks in house parties. Still, same Richie. Lovable, fun, understanding and gentle at the same time. He liked spending time around the loud mouthed Tozier, so he agreed on going to the concert. 

-‘Sure then, I’ll go with you’ Eddie mumbled while grabbing his pencil case from his locker,  
-‘Wheww great! I’ll pick you up at eight, okay?’ Richie’s huge smile shone back at him, his perfectly trimmed eyebrows arched and his freckles danced as his cheeks balled up. Pretty cute, Eddie thought. 

-‘Keep insisting and I’ll fucking ditch’ he said, ‘-Also, YOU? Picking me up?’ slamming the locker door closed, Richie nodded enthusiastically, his jet black curls wiggling all around his perfect face, -‘I’m on the VERGE of getting my license Eds, you wound me with your mistrust! Your chariot awaits, Cinderella man!’ And wear something cute, please!’ He waved the lollipop over his head and continued strolling the Derry High corridor. 

Eddie bit his pinky fingernail while staring at his closet. Beverly stared at the impatient young man from his bed.  
She dropped her phone on the pillow and sighed, ‘Can’t find anything?’  
‘I just- a rock concert? He said wear something cute’  
Bev chuckled and her blue eyes shone, ‘That means something super specific, dont you think?’  
Eddie shrugged, -‘i mean i know i cant outshine Richie, he once wore a crop top to church, Beverly. All because he wanted to bone the fucking church pianist—which he did!’  
Bev giggled, remember the scandalized looks of the older church-goers, ‘Ah yes. The town harlot—you know Richie doesn’t care what people think about his clothes and neither should you. So—wear something cute, Eds’ she smiled cheekily and continued browsing through her phone.  
Eddie let out a frustrated sigh.  
‘Richie’s here’ he suddenly said into his closet door; Bev looked up and frowned, ‘How do you-‘ 

“Ready for some slut activities tonight, ladies?” A loud voice boomed from downstairs.  
Eddie winked at the redhead and made his way downstairs.  
He wore a black tight turtleneck sweater and mom jeans. As soon as Richie saw him, his eyebrows knitted and his lips stretched into a smile,  
-‘Eds you look like that 90s picture of The Rock. I said something CUTE! NOT retro! Come on! Up! You have to change!’, Richie sniffed the air dramatically as he ascended, the sound of Beverly Marsh’s laughter resonating in his ears.  
Richie turned dramatically at Eddie, “Is that Bev up there? Hmmm, have you been fucking?” He grinned, pearly white teeth peeking through his lollipop stained lips.  
Eddie rolled his eyes and slapped his shoulder, “I’m fucking gay, you moronic beast”. 

Location: Melody Lane Dive Bar 

Richie and Eddie stood in line to get into the dive bar, the place was a bit crowded for a Thursday night but it was expected. Not all the time did rock bands came to Derry so people were hyped.  
Richie was wearing a well worn denim jacket with some pins on it, underneath, a short white t-shirt with a rather deep V neckline that gave everyone a clear view of his protruding collarbone and the freckles splattered over it. His raven hair was combed to the side, thick locks falling against his eyelashes and the frame of his glasses.  
He tousled his hair a bit, making the shirt creep up and revealing part of his extremely skinny frame, a bony V crawling into the waistline of his low skinny jeans. 

Eddie looked at his friend up and down.  
-"You getting ready for some action tonight or what?", he asked, pretending that he wasn´t a bit disgusted with Richie's promiscuous antics; Richie finished checking his appearing in his front facing camera and winked at his short best friend, -"I dont know, maybe I'll get to score the bassist or the drummer, or someone good with his fingers"; he winked at Eddie and held out his wrist so the doorman could put the entrance band on it.  
Eddie shook his head in slight disbelief and followed his best friend into the overflowing bar. 

Richie craned his neck a little bit, his six foot three height being of little help among so many people, -I see them Eds, I think! They´re all super super salty.  
Eddie stuck out his tongue, -"Remind me again why we use that word instead of just sexy?"  
Richie chuckled and pulled Eddie towards the main stage not beifore being dragged across the crowd already forming around it.

-"I wanna buy them a drink...what do you think they'll like?" Richie asked, the tinge of excitement in his voice becoming more and more apparent; Eddie shrugged and inspected the whole band.  
"I think theyre beer guys...pretty simple, not very complicated", Richie sighed in relief and dragged Eddie back to the bar, -"Wait, wait you fucking moron, how the fuck are we gonna buy booze? We are not twenty one". Ah Eddie, always the voice of reason.  
-"I fucked the bartender once, maybe he'll remember all the good things I ever did for him" Richie pushed his hair back and practiced batting his long eyelashes, -"Whaddaya think? Can we convince him?" he giggled coyly and stepped up to the bar.  
-"Hi" Richie called, a dark eyebrow creeping up his forehead, -"Can we have three of your finest german beer, please, Adrian?".  
A deep voice resonated from behind them, -"Trying to buy alcohol, Tozier? Last I remember you're underaged".  
Richie rolled his big amber eyes and turned to the voice, -"You acting cop now Patrick? You aínt even out of the academy yet. What the fuck do you care if I buy alcohol?"  
Eddie bit his lip nervously. Patrick was almost a damn cop.  
"I will be soon" Patrick said, trying to inflate his ego; Richie sighed deeply and licked his lips, -"Leave me alone or I'll have to tell everyone how you used those handcuffs on me that one night. Remember?"; it was like Patrick was doused with cold water, his eyes went big and his frown disappeared, -"Try that again, you little shit", he threatened; Richie snorted and retrieved the three dark beers Adrian had laid in front of him, -"Thanks a lot, A" he winked at the bartender and motioned at Eddie to follow him.  
"Is there someone in town you haven´t slept with yet?"  
Richie pretended to get deep in thought, -"Yeah, you! I have even boned the new Indian guy with the uncircumcised cucumber but somehow my good looks haven't been enough to get in your booty shorts...why is that baby?" he chuckled, the large smile reaching his eyes.  
-"Wait, you already fucked Ahmed? You're incredible"  
Richie shrugged and kissed his cheek, -"I'm talented, what can I say".  
Eddie was thankful for the dim lights, since he was sure his blush reached his chest. 

Richie put the beers on the snack table and grabbed a chicken wing, offering one to Eddie.  
Eddie grimaced, -"Do you even know how many germs the table alone has? I'm not taking no food from there, I-"  
-"Edward, I've put my mouth on other people's anuses. I'm like that movie The Human Centipede, I am eating this chicken wing whether you like it or not", he tipped the chicken wing with the neck of Eddie's bottle of beer,  
-"You dont have to be so crude, fucking asshole" Eddie spat back while rolling his eyes.  
The band approached the stage and started setting up the instruments, Richie's eyes visibly shone through his thick glasses.  
Eddie inspected the members of the band, trying to find the name of it somewhere. 

Richie was already locking eyes with who seemed to be the lead singer,  
"Hi" he tried to commence conversation, quickly retrieving the already warm beers from the snack table, -"I got you guys a drink...my name's Richie, this is my friend Eddie" ; the lead singer smiled. He was on the handsome side, dark hair, some eyeliner and the typical smug smirk all lead singers seemed to wear; -"I'm Adam. We are Low Shoulder", (Eddie couldn't help but comment on the 'retarded fucking name' of the band), Richie elbowed his friend on the ribs and continued smiling at the lead,  
-"I've heard y'all on Spotify, you guys play super good...but uhmm why would you come to Derry?"  
Adam looked taken aback by the question, but quickly returned to his confident demeanor, -"Because we feel like we wanna connect with all our fans...even the ones who live in shit holes like this one" he pointed around the bar and Richie's smile grew before he realized something  
-"I'm a dumbass, your beer must be warm and disgusting...I'm gonna get you a new one", he shot off through the crowd, leaving Eddie alone with this damn dude bro Blink182 wannabe.  
He overheard the other members of the band talking about his best friend and got deffensive.  
He took a swig of the beer for some bravery and tilted his chin up to appear taller,  
-"Hey, Ozzy's dick sweat...That's my friend y'all talking about...you guys are disgusting, he's just a-a poor fucking virgin nerd, why would you even want anything to do with him? Stop fucking being disgusting. Jesus". And just like that, he left to find Richie and try to get the hell out of there.


	2. Chapter Two: Some Witchery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster ensues. Richie goes missing; until he doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back. Please tell me if you life this chapter, I'm gonna try to update more but I'm usually at work all day and it's very hard to come back home late and write during the week!
> 
> Thanks for leaving kudos, please comment with feedback!

**Chapter II**  
  
**Some Witchery**

  
Eddie grabbed his best friend by the hand, barely reaching for Richie's bony wrist as he scurried towards the bar again.   
-"Rich, wait! Fucking hell--" he said, dramatically out of breath; Richie turned around, a frown forming between his eyes, his freckles dancing around his nose. Cute, cute, cute, Eddie thought.   
-"What, what's going on?", Richie asked, his sense of urgency being easily noticeable by the way his brown eyes opened wide under his thick glasses,   
Eddie put his hands on his hips and looked up at the ceiling trying to find the right words to tell his friend that this wasn't a good idea and these fucking band people only wanted to leave Richie like a slice of Swiss cheese. All holed up.   
-"I heard these guys talking"; Richie grimaced,

-"What fucking guys, Eddie? Also, what's new? Every body talks about me already" he rolled his eyes in exasperation, the show was about to fucking start and he wasn't about to miss Adam spit Fall Out Boy rejects just because Eddie was feeling especially paranoid tonight.   
-"They wanna do something to you, or-or fuck you, or-or rape you, I don't know, I heard the, talking Rich. The band! They were talking about you". Richie blushed involuntarily, the way he always did when he received compliments from someone. Eddie rolled his eyes, noticing how his friend was getting. All warm and cuddly.

  
-"No Rich, you really don´'t know these people...Like, I mean, you barely know anyone you sleep with but at least you're from the same fucking town! But these guys-", -"What did you tell them?" Richie inquired, while grabbing the cold beers Adrian had put on the bar for him,   
-"I told them you were a fucking nerd. A virgin, basically. And you'd be of no damn use to them". Richie smacked his own face in desperation, -"Edward, I am a slut! You know this! Everyone knows this! Why the fuck would you think they'll believe you? ", -"No offense Rich, but you would pass for a nerd virgin..."; the conflict was broken when Richie started cackling at Eddie's commentary,   
-"Yowzah! Thanks a lot, Eds. I pass for a nerd virgin!", he grabbed the beers and motioned at his friend to tag along towards the stage.

Eddie was feeling a little uncomfortable at first, but got some good laughs at seeing Richie trying to flirt with Adam while the latter sang shitty covers and one particularly cheesy original tune.   
-"_Through the trees, I will find find you_" Richie´s voice resonated in Eddie's ear. He smiled. Richie had always had a good singing voice, he just didn't take his talent serious;

\--he felt Richie put his hands on his hips, swaying, swaying as he has in his ear, the cold neck of the beer against his protruding bone; Eddie froze...was Richie already drunk enough that he wanted to slow dance with him?   
That little moment of bliss was broken when the crowd started smelling smoke.

_Smoke..._

Eddie sniffled the air. It smelled like fried oil. Like--  
Then he saw it. The fire breaking behind the pool table.   
This place only had one exit. And an stampede was already forming. Richie dropped the bottle of beer on the floor, seeing the chaos around him.   
The wooden roof was partially on fire, pieces of burning debris fell on the unfortunate people below. the screams were deafening and Richie could not mood.   
Eddie grabbed his best friend's hand and dragged him towards the bathroom. He thought they both were skinny enough to pass through the window if they just kept on fucking going.

The stench of burned flesh reached Eddie first, who threw up on the already disgusting sticker toilet. Richie was still as a board, moving only when Eddie yanked his away from danger.   
-"RICHIE GET YOUR FUCKING ASS THROUGH THAT WINDOW RIGHT NOW" Eddie was desperate, tears and snot running down his face, he was so scared, he had inhaled some smoke but he was mostly fine. He grabbed Richie's thin arm and yanked him up toward the window, -"If you don't fucking do this now, we are both gonna die! Do you want us to die, Richard?" Richie shook his head violently, which made him dizzy because of all the smoke they inhaled, -"No? THEN GET FUCKING GOING! I'M NOT STEPPING THROUGH THAT WINDOW IF YOU DON'T GO FIRST".

Richie Tozier couldn't see. His glasses had landed a few feet away from him. He was legally blind so he needed those desperately to function. He could hear Eddie landing beside him. Richie tried to move, his ankle was hurting a little bit, but nothing too bad. The smoke was thick, the screams of people flooded his hearing, it was horrifying.

Eddie cradled Richie's head and slid the glasses up his nose, -Richard, Richard are you okay? Holy FUCK!!" He breathed hard and fast, he definitely needed his inhaler even if it was just placebo. He needed to feel like he could breathe.   
Richie sat up quickly, his brain swimming in a haze, his eyes looked even bigger behind his lenses. He wanted to vomit, Eddie could tell.

He pushed Eddie away and started to vomit into the pavement, some got on his shoes and shirt, some into his hands when he tried to stop it.   
So much fucking vomit it even came out of his nose, -"I can´t stop, Eddie" Richie cried, the smoke in his lungs made his whole ribcage feel like it was burning from the inside out.   
Eddie dragged Richie away from the chaos, people ran around screaming, actually lit on fucking fire. He would probably have nightmares for the rest of his life.

No..._He'd never sleep again._

They tried to reach Richie's car, but a van put itself in the way. The door opened.   
The whole fucking band. Low Shoulder (what a retarded fucking name!).   
Eddie stopped in his tracks, holding Richie up as the latter wiped the vomit from his nostrils. So much for a sexy look for the night.   
Adam extended a hand towards Richie,   
-"Hey man, come on--we can help you get home, maybe?".   
Eddie frowned .Hell fucking NO.   
Richie looked up at Adam, his eyes swollen and his nose, runny. He was a complete mess. A garbage can with legs; yet he felt strangely pulled into the van with the rest of the band members.   
Eddie stood still as Richie limped towards the van---  
"Richie, what the fuck? What the hell are you doing? We have to get out of here! WE! You and I! You can´t get in-"   
Adam interceded with a smug grin, -"Seems like your friend already agreed, pal",   
Eddie tried to climb in and pull Richie out but the band members interrupted his actions.   
He sighed and looked into Richie's eyes, -"It's fine, Eds. I'll be home soon", and with that, the door slammed close in his face.

Richie was in a haze. He felt like that one time where he smoked way too much weed with Bev and started tripping balls. It was not a good experience at all. And now he felt just like that, and also a bit drunk; which he definitely was.

Adam got up on his face.   
-"A nerd virgin huh?" he licked his lips and his eyes raked over Richie's nimble body.   
Richie decided he was just gonna start lying.   
-"Y-Yes, is it that fucking obvious?" he laughed nervously, -"I seriously don't even know how to masturbate, most of the time I ask Eddie's mom to do that for m-"   
-"A virginal nerd. How did we not figure that out before?" Adam asked one of the band members sarcastically.  
Richie laughed along nervously. He truly did not want to get raped.   
The van sped up, he could feel the vibrations of the old thing beneath him.   
-"No, but really...are y'all gonna rape me or something? I-like, if you wanna go through the back door I can't guarantee I'm not gonna shit on your dick okay? So please--You may leave me here, actually, it looks pretty close to where I live" Richie said, looking out the window.   
Bullshit.   
It was deep in the woods of Derry already. Probably beyond the quarry at this point.   
Adam pushed him back into the seat and pinned his hands; -"I dont trust you, little fag-"   
Richie moaned and threw his head back, -"Is this a hate crime? It's 2019, get over it dude...please tell me if you're about to be homophobic, I can prepare myself. Come on. Hit me with your best slur, pretty boy" he winked and threw Adam a flirty kiss.

He doesn't remember much after that.

_ **The Kaspbrak's House** _

Eddie tried to sleep. He tried very hard. He had called Richie's phone about ten times since he fled Melody Lane when Adrian Mellon offered to give him a ride home.   
He called Beverly to keep her updated with Richie's situation.

-"He's not answering and I'm very worried--Bev, I heard those guys talking about him, and I really tried to deflect them but Richie was on a mission, you know how he gets when cute boys play along" Eddie rolled his eyes, suddenly remembering Beverly could not see him;  
  
Bev sighed audibly, -"Are we sure this isn't just Richie being Richie? Like--remember that time when he drove all the way to Portland just to meet up with some guy he had met on Tinder?"

Eddie was getting stressed. Yes, he did remembered that little adventure. It had not been fun. Maggie had reported Richie missing that night.   
-"You're not helping, Bev...I'm just scared these guys are gonna like, hurt him or something--Like, I know he sleeps around but--I don't want him to get raped or assaulted or anything; he's my best friend"; Beverly almost laughed,   
-"He's way more than that, Edward...Listen--How about we wait until school tomorrow and see if he shows up? Insisting won't help...I just want you to be okay and not worry a lot",

Eddie shuffled in bed and sat up against the headboard. His hands were damp, his brow was sweaty. yes, he was fucking worrying.

-"Beverly, I just saw people die tonight. My friend is missing, probably getting touched by some filthy Dollar Store Paramore manwhores. I'm gonna worry until I see that he's safe...not much I can do for the burn victims at the Lane.."  
Bev yawned on the other side of the line and shifted around her bed,   
-"Alrighty then...It's fucking two am, will I see you at School tomorrow?"   
Eddie sighed deeply and cuddled closer into the blankets, still sitting against his headboard,   
-"Sure thing. Good night Bev."   
-"Goodnight, man".

Just as he hung up, Eddie heard a noise coming from downstairs. Like a thump, like someone trying to fucking break in.   
-"What the fuck" he whispered into the darkness of his room. He waited to see if Sonia had woken up but no signs of life came from the other side of the door.

Another _thump_.

-"This can't be real..". He wanted to start praying. To Jesus, Buddha, whatever fucking god existed. He was not about to face a fucking burglar right now.   
Or maybe he was. He had to.   
He mustered up enough bravery to slip out of bed and grab the pepper spray he kept in his backpack and tried to open his bedroom door as quietly as possible as to not wake his mother.

-"Shit shit shit shit shit shit" he hissed as he went down the stairs to the source of the thumping.

The fridge was wide open, light bleeding all over the kitchen. Someone was fucking sacking his fridge.

  
-"H-Hey" he called, his voice coming out smaller than he intended, pepper spray aimed at whatever junkie was rummaging his fridge at this fucking hour.   
He froze when he saw Richie Tozier stand up, looking taller than ever. All six foot three of him.

  
-Richard! Holy fucking shit, you fucking idiot, what the fuck-- where the fuck where you--"

  
The moonlight hit Richie's face, his sharp cheekbones shone with sweat, his hair looked almost blue, and his eyebrows were in a frown. Why the fuck was he not talking?   
Something dripped from his chin. Blood...dark, shining in the moonlight.   
-"Richie, holy shit are you okay? Wha-" Eddie walked towards his friend and examined him as was his natural response to seeing anyone hurt,   
-"Richie, answer me man, you're--you're bleeding, I-" he was fucking panicking. He wasn't about to have an asthma attack in front of this dude.   
Richie kneeled before the open fridge again, his mannerisms were twitchy as if he was extremely high, he was blinking weirdly as well, as if he had an eye itch;   
Eddie wiped his tears and watched his friend carefully,   
-"Grab whatever you want, I-" ,   
Richie pulled out a chicken from the fridge and started digging his hands in it,   
-"That chicken is like three days old, I hope it doesn't give you salmonella or something, Rich-" his rant was interrupted by a guttural growl, like a big angry cat. Except the growl wasn't coming from Tubby, his neighbor's obese cat, it was coming from Richie's pale throat.   
Eddie took a step back and surpressed a gasp with his hands.  
Richie looked up at his friend; his eyes were hollow, his skin was so pale he almost seemed transparents, tears fell steadily onto his freckled cheeks-- and finally, he let out a stream of black vomit from his gaping mouth.   
Eddie stepped back, clashing against the small coffee table, hands shaking, not really knowing what to do.   
-"Fuck fuck fuck fuck " he muttered silently as Richie finished emptying the contents of his guts.   
He had seen Richie vomit a lot of damn times, this definitely wasn't a weird occurrence. One time when they got drunk and Richie's puke looked like rainbows from eating colorful cereal, the other time when he threw up because he hadn't studied for a particularly hard chem test and nerves got the best of him (He still aced it), but never like this.

The kitchen floor was covered in what seemed to be petroleum, not regular chunks of undigested food. Not even blood.

-R-Rich-" Eddie gasped, his eyes shiny with tears.   
Richie stood up, moving as if his body weighed a thousand pounds. He lifted his hand and pinned Eddie back into the wall. He traced nose along Eddie's jawline. Sniffed him; as if he was fucking food.   
-"Are you scared" he asked, voice husky and lower than normal; Eddie almost pissed himself. He nodded slowly and his skin crawled as Richie's hot tongue pressed his way towards his earlobe.   
And then, in the blink of an eye, just as Richie had come into his kitchen to rumage for food, he was gone.

Gone into the night. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie makes some confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for being so patient. This isn't so long but I think I'm getting a hang of how I wanna approach the next few chapters. 
> 
> Warning: This includes some mentions and descriptions of rape, so be mindful when reading. 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think !

**Chapter III**

**Not Richie**

The next morning was a blur for Eddie. He hitched his usual ride with Stanley and Mike (which he usually slept through, but not this morning) and stepped out into Derry High School a tad bit too fast for his friends to catch up with him.

He needed to see Richie.

I mean, he wasn't really expecting his friend to show up to school. Richie had looked terrible during his little nightly visit.

And the vomit. It was like car oil. He was kind of used to Richie expelling bodily fluids, especially because he was lactose intolerant but never refused a good milkshake or cheese fondue. Eddie shivered at the memories of him holding back Richie's raven locks at high school parties so chunks of undigested food and vodka would keep off his hair.

But this had been different.

The school itself was different. It was quiet. Everyone seemed to lay low. Lower than usual, at least.

A few football players were kneeling in front of a small shrine they had made for Caster Maine, one of the quarterbacks. He had perished in the fire, along with two cheerleaders that Eddie had treated before. And he was there--alive and fairly well. It almost wasn't fair. Why did he have to be alive and the others dead? He was sure Caster Maine and Ashleigh Kelly and maybe even Jane Woodrow's dumb fucking ass had better plans for their lives than him.

Plans that would never come to fruition.

Eddie walked through the hallways, tryig to ignore the slew of sobs that came from every other corner. He jus couldn't fucking do this. Not right now.

He went straight to the chem lab, waving a faint hand at Beverly who was silently comforting one of the Woodrow girls' friend.

“Today is a very grim day for Derry. Not just the high school; but the whole town, guys—“ the chem teacher, Mr. Anderson, started making a Little speech. Jesus fuck. This was truly the last thig Eddie needed.

And then, a slump beside him. Eddie lifted his head and moved his neck slowly, half expecting his lab partner to be a fucking demon or Monster.

Richie Tozier flicked off his Wireless earbuds while sensually sucking on his lollipop and pulling out a notebook and a pen to start the lesson. His midnight black locks looked shiny, glistening against the angry sunlight bouncing off the chem lab walls, his skin was immaculate, his freckles were a Little darker over his cheeks, giving him an appearance of a much more delicate man; his lips, meatier than ever and tinted red from the candy he was practically blowing. He looked phenomenal. He even was fucking singing.

_Lonely Is the night, when I’m not with you—_

_Lonely is the night—_

_There’s no light shining through_

**How. **

\- “Richie” Eddie breathed, unable to contain his awe.

\- “Don’t scold me for singing, Eds, my mom says I sound just like those guys from Air Supply”, he boasted, giving his candy another overly sensual lick, then hollowing his cheeks around the lolly’s wet circumference.

Eddie frowned in confusion and just held up his hands. His nails were broken, his nailbeds were stained with the black puke he spent all night cleaning off his kitchen floor.

Richie looked at his friend’s hands and chuckled, --"Jesus fuck, Eds, you need a manicure. Im gonna send you the number of the Chinese lady who does my mani on Main, don´t worry, she doesn´t judge me for being a faggot and wanting nice-looking cock holders, you’ll be just fine”. Eddie breathed out, tears were starting to pool around his eyes, when Mr. Anderson started talking again

\- “We have lost friends, teachers…Spanish Teacher Mrs. Rocío was—was found dead as well—”

Richie’s eyebrows shot up in amusement, - “No way, that troll kicked the bucket?”

Eddie kicked him and Bev turned around too glare at him like _What the fuck are you doing?_

After the bell rang, Eddie decided to question his best friend on the happenings of the night before.

“Richard! Jesus fucking Christ, are you even okay?”

Richie looked up from his cellphone and frowned a bit mockingly, - “I’m more than okay, Eds! Come on! Nothing’s wrong! Look at me! I feel greater than ever!”

-2You literally fucking puked oil all over my kitchen floor and you were all bloodied! Like—for real bloodied! Was it your blood? Did those guys hurt you??? I told you not to fucking be dumb and come with me but you never fucking listen! Jesus—” Richie covered Eddie’s mouth; his eyes suddenly very serious behind the thick lenses of his glasses;

\- “You seriously need to calm the fuck down, Eduardo, and not go around yelling shit about me, okay? —I get that you’re scared, and you may not know what’s happening, but guess what? Me neither, and you panicking really isn’t helping—I will let you go if you promise you’re gonna let me speak about what happened. Do we have a deal?”

Eddie nodded slowly ad Richie removed his hand from his mouth; - “Okay…let’s go outside”

-“But the guys and Bev are waiting for us at the caf-“ – “Let’s fucking go outside, Edward, Jesus!”.

Richie and Eddie walked towards the gym and went around it.

Richie pulled out a cigarette and ignored Eddie’s initial protest, -“Fuck you, I’m smoking, I deserve it” he said.

Eddie put his hands on his hips and smoothed out his hair in exasperation, -“Can you like, tell me quickly? Because I have fucking trig and—”

-I think I was raped…or something” Richie blurted out, his tone was somehow not as serious as it needed to be in such a situation.

Eddie’s jaw slacked. His eyebrows furrowed harder than they ever had. He fucking knew it!

“ That blood you saw? All over my bottom body? Yeah, they probably opened me a new one. I probably have fucking hemorrhoids like that time Hot Rod Rodney fucked me during Amanda Clemens’ party, remember? “

_Why the fuck was he so chill about this? _

-“You need to go to the fucking cops, Richard” Eddie breathed, not knowing what else to say.

Richie rolled his eyes, - “This is Derry, aka. The Place Where The Homophobic Pigs Were Birthed, Edward. So I just waltz in, looking like a total fucking Snow White and say what? _Hey, the band that was playing at Melody Lane raped me, I have proof, wanna see my bleeding ass?_ No! I’m not going to the fucking cops, Eds. I just want your support, I think—I don’t think I’m as traumatized as I need to be…or should be…it’s weird…I feel different, like something important and good happened. Is that fucked up? “

Eddie nodded slightly and held Richie’s hand gently, - “It’s a strange situation, it’s pretty fucking dire if you ask me but – you’ll be fine…? I guess? I’m sorry, I’m shit at support…”

Richie smiled and squeezed Eddie’s hand back,

-“Hey, I don’t expect you to be a fucking support Golden Retriever, you just have to be you…Especially in this shitty situation”, Richie pushed his raven curls away from his forehead and sighed deeply, -“Don’t tell the Club though, please. Don’t tell anyone. I don’t know how to deal with this situation so it’s better if I just keep it quiet. Can you do that for me?”;

Eddie gulped and nodded vigorously, Richie took a long drag off his cigarette and flicked it away, -“Great…Good talk, Eds! You can help me by bringing one of those giant ice packs you have sitting at home. My whole bottom body feels like I stuffed my Taco Bell burrito with wasabi instead of guacamole...” he winked and strutted away, dirty rainbow shoelaces swinging around his ankles.


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is not the same anymore. His friends worry. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING! GORE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some gore in this chapter y'all. I'm sorry I haven't posted as often as I could, I'm just tired.

_ **Through the Trees** _

Later in the day, Eddie couldn’t resist the urge but to seek comfort from his other friends.

Richie’s revelation had left him with a deep sense of dread that he just couldn’t shake. It was as if Richie’s confession had stuck to him like a bad memory of his own.

-“Stan—” he breathed, approaching his Jewish friend. Stan perked up when he saw him,

-“Eddie, where have you been? Are you okay? You left us hanging alone, dipshit” he motioned his hand at Mike who was speaking with one of the girls from the Math Club; Eddie shook his head as if a fly was buzzing by and sighed deeply, -“Yeah, I-I was just worried about Richie, you know? He came to my house last night—after the fire”, Stan’s eyes widened, -“Is he hurt? He looked fine when I saw him this morning” he inquired, ready to take off and look for his friend as well; Eddie stopped him before he could leave, -“He’s fie, I think—He-he was just acting weird and I think hes hungover or something”; Stan chuckled, -“Hungover? I saw him floating around the football team from afar, Edward, and he looked fucking pristine to me…maybe he just wants to be alone? To deal with—the loss, I guess…or maybe he’s gonna secretly fuck every single remaining member of the team until he forgets that the other half of it fucking burned to a crisp” Eddie’s jaw slacked, -“I was there too and I’m not being a total attention whore with every single guy in the football team, that’s fucking insensitive—” , Stan shrugged and sighed deeply, -“You know how he is. I don’t know why you even sweat it, Eds” he flung is bag into his locker and went to join Mike.

Richard Tozier grabbed Toby Dean´s hand gently and led him to their special secluded place by the abandoned gym warehouse, Toby’s gentle eyes were swollen from crying for his deceased teammates.His deep brown orbs quickly focused on Richie’s shiny, carefully combed raven locks which fell perfectly over the thick frame of his eyeglasses, -“You’re looking so pretty today” he mumbled with a weak breath, Richie smiled wide,

-“I’m always pretty, you say…what’s different today?” he said coyly, threading his softer-than-usual hands through the quarterback’s rugged ones;

Toby shrugged lazily and ran a finger through Richie’s sharp jawline, -“Your skin is clearer. Your freckles are a bit darker. Your cheeks are blushing more than usual, and your lips—” Richie raised a thick, dark brow and licked his plump lips, as if he was about to eat one of his lollies; -“Why thank you Toby…maybe I can help you forget a little bit about all the fucking tragedy that went down—maybe? Just for a little while”; Toby sighed deeply, as if he had landed on Earth and reality again. A reality where Richie’s beauty didn’t matter because all his friends were fucking dead or injured; -“I don’t know, Tozier—” Richie held his bulging bicep, -“Nah ah—Tozier is the name you call me when we are in the hallways. It’s the name you call me when you need me to do your trig homework…but now, I’m just Richie—or baby, whatever you prefer” he winked, his lush eyelashes brushing against his blushing cheeks, - “So what do you say, handsome?”. Eddie stuffed a forkful of cauliflower mac n´cheese into his mouth as he argued with Stan and Mike, - “Seriously though, don’t y’all think he’s been acting weird today? I mean—maybe not weird but, very very insensitive? I mean, he made a fucking cock joke during Mr. Anderson’s speech, I had to pinch him! That’s so not like him! “ Mike sighed deeply, -“Really? They call him Trashmouth and you’re upset that he made a cock joke during a class?—” ; -“That’s not even the point, Mike” Stan intervened, looking up from his green grapes, -“First of all, I always thought he was called Trashmouth because he literally blowed a bunch of people—” he threw his head back, as if deep in thought, golden curls dancing around his ears, -“But I GUESS all the jokes and cursing could explain that…why are you so worried though? Didn’t he pull that one on us before? Being extremely whore-y and going off with some dude at inappropriate times?”; Eddie sighed deeply as he recalled that time Richie went to another fucking town to fuck a guy from Grindr.

* * *

**The woods surrounding Derry High**

Richie’s minty tongue swept against Toby’s swollen lips, his bony hands reached down to palm the football player through the thick denim, -“It’s been a-a while”, Toby mumbled, while slightly hiccupping as Richie swept his thumb against the general position of his balls, -“Mmmm, when was the last time? Last year at Laura Lynn’s study hour shit? – Ahh, I’ve missed you”, Richie whispered, his voice husky from the recent cigarette he had just smoked.

Toby pressed his lips together and smiled as if he was fucking constipated. Richie lifted one bushy dark eyebrow and bit his lower lip, pearly whites shining like never before. He took off his coat and his shirt, displayed his pale, skinny body. His ribs pressed against his skin every time he took a breath, his collarbone was freckly and blushing and Toby’s mouth dried up,

-“A-Aren’t you cold” he gasped, as Richie pushed one hand into his boxers to grasp his hardening cock. Richie ignored the question and resumed with the kissing, his teeth biting at Toby’s lips, sometimes too forcefully. Richie inched himself closer and Toby was fascinated at the way his hip bones peeked over his low-hanging pale peach underwear, his eyes fixed on Richie’s belly button piercing and he very nearly fainted from excitement.

Richie took Toby’s chin in his right hand and made him look into his eyes. His cheeks balled up as he smiled widely, freckles dancing across his face, thick eyeglasses discarded on the ground beside their backpacks. Richie pressed his lips forcefully against Toby’s, so hard it almost hurt. And then Toby felt it. The biting. Richie’s teeth felt like razors. His strong jawline tensing up as he chewed up Toby’s bottom lip.

The man wanted to scream, but before he could, 120lb Richie tackled him into the ground and ripped off his tongue with his monstrous array of teeth.

There was blood _everywhere_.

On Toby, on Richie’s chest and hair, on his hands, on his clothes. Richie dug his hands into Toby’s mouth and scraped off a lot of his teeth with his bare hands, Toby’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and a musky-smelling liquid seeped through his denims. Richie continued feasting on the flesh and bits of teeth left on Toby’s face, heart rate accelerating dangerously fast, as if he was climaxing from an incredibly satisfying sexual experience. – “Fuck” he growled, the need to keep eating Toby’s face was just too fucking overpowering. He dug his fingers into Toby’s eye sockets and ripped off his green orbs, the quarterback’s body convulsing through the carnage. The blood made it hard for Richie to see what he was doing, so he just tried to avoid feasting on hair or teeth. He mounted Toby’s lap and grinded his hips against the man’s now limp body, he smeared some blood on his own chest, sucking his fingers greedily, cheeks hollowing to get all the fluids. Then Richie undid his zipper and shoved his hand into his boxers.

* * *

\- “I’ll fucking murder you, B-Beverly” Bill spat, as Bev stole some of her friends’ fries, -“It’s hilarious how he doesn’t’ stutter when he curses”; Stan said, suppressing a teasing grin, Eddie chuckled and thought for a second, - “That’s fucking right! See then, Bill, all you should ever do is curse, then! “Bill sprayed some mustard into Eddie’s shirt, ignoring the boy’s gasp of surprise and eventual protest, -“ You fucking fuck, my mom just bought me this fucking thing!”, before their banter could escalate, Mike entered the Diner with a disturbed look on his face, a very pale Ben following behind. Stan caught on the feelings immediately and stood up to put a hand on Mike’s broad shoulders, -“Mike…Ben…Wha- Are you guys okay?” The two perturbed teenagers drew in a deep, sharp breath before Mike broke the silence, - “Something happened to Toby Dean”.

* * *

Richie stumbled through the thick foliage; the soft twilight glow made his skin shine in contrast with the darkening pine trees. The air was cold, but Richie couldn’t tell. He felt warm, but disgusting, nonetheless. Blood caked all over his body, his hair had traces of Toby’s body parts in it, he had bits of teeth and strands of hair on his sticky hands. He just needed to wash off and he’d be as good as new.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is definitely something off with Richard Tozier. And The club is starting to believe Eddie.

**Chapter Five **

**Changes **

Eddie stood motionlessly, watching the scene before him. The cold bite of the upcoming winter made his skin shiver.

_Or was it the screams of Toby's mother resonating through the street as the officers announced that her son had been brutally gored? _

\- "This is just--fucking wrong" Eddie whispered into the freezy night air.

Beverly looked up at him from between Ben's protective arms, -" It’s pretty fucked up, that’s all" she sighed. 

Eddie shimmied down the park bench to sit beside the couple and thought out his words, .

"I don't know--It's like the town is fucking cursed, isnt it? Like, first the fire a few days ago, then--_this”_

Stan shrugged his shoulders, - "I mean, Derry is a fucking shitty town, maybe shitty things are attracted to it?",

Eddie made a face, his thick eyebrows joining in a deep frown, he pulled up his upper lip and shook his head gently, like trying to get rid of a stubborn bumblebee,

-"I don't know guys...Toby Dean was like, the biggest guy in school, and-and the police report basically say his body was found in pieces...someone or something had Toby Dean looking like lasagna--",

Bill frwoned, -"H-how do you know that..?",

"My mom's fucking a police officer dude, I heard him on the phone-- the thing here is--who did this?",

Bev shivered and stood up quickly, holding Bens' hands tight,

-"Can we go home? All this talk about dead quarterbacks is making me anxious" she looked around at her group of friends and sighed deeply,

-"When you find Richie, please tell him I have his stupid weed and he can come pick it up at mines, ok?", the group nodded and the couple walked away from the heartbreaking scene. 

* * *

_ **Derry High School ** _

If Derry High School's hallways had seemed gloomy before, they were definitely like a fucking graveyard now.

The whole football team was in mourning for the violent loss of their quaterback, especially after the details of his gruesome death reached ears of nosy neighbors. 

It was as if someone had switched off happiness and hope.

As if someone had sucked the soul of mischievous and cheeky teenagers and had replaced it with a blanket of darkness that seemed relentlessly shrouded over the heads of everyone in town. 

Everyone except Richie Tozier. 

He felt great, honestly. He had never looked better. He even looked better now than when Bev used to do his make up. 

His black hair was thicker, shining and very soft to the touch, curls bouncing as he strode through the school hallways. His skin was immaculate, like porcelain or marble from age old Renaissance statues. His lips were softer, red and luscious like a forbidden fruit and sway of his hips was unmatched. 

\- "He's wearing--a yellow fucking crop top, skinny jeans and heeled boots...is he trying to impress somebody? because, like, fifty percent of the people he used to fuck are either

charred to death or were mauled in the forest" Eddie scoffed as he opened his locker,

Stanley raised an eyebrow and shrugged, -"Maybe he wants to ask someone out for Homecoming or something? I'm-I'm not sure...He looks so--unaffected...has he been using something for his skin? Because it's literally glo-" 

-"Hey, hoes" Richie's smug smile took over Eddie's senses. Really though, _what_ had he been doing to his skin? 

-"Speak for yourself, Richard..." Eddie snapped back, slightly annoyed if at all intrigued about his friends' whereabouts, -"Where the hell have you been, by the way? We were looking for you yesterday"

Richie shrugged and popped out a lollipop from his backpocket, sticking the bright red candy between his full, soft lips,

-"Around, you know? Consoling the football team after their friend was found looking like raw BBQ in the outskirts of this very field" he chuckled and winked at Eddie.

Eddie grunted, ."YOu're fucking disgusting Everyone's dead, Richard...also, don’t you wanna know how did it?”

Stan nodded his head behind his smaller friend and crossed his arms, as if questioning Richie would make anything better

-"We were worried for you last night Richie, right after we found out about Toby...like--what if there's a serial killer targeting high schoolers huh? And you were nowhere to be found! And now you show up looking like a baby cherub, and being completely insensitive about this whole thing"

Stan was frowning now, which usually meant trouble. 

-"Ahh yes...well, whoever that creepo Texas Chainsaw Massacre copycat is, he didn't got me last night! You wanna know _what_ actually got me?" he raised an eyebrow and hollowed his cheeks around the candy, -"Jonnie Dallas' stream of warm dick juice all over my face...that's the secret to baby cherub face, Stanny, you should try it some time!", he moved away before Stan's slap could reach his face and pranced off into the hallways. 

* * *

Eddie stood against his locker while scrolling through his timeline as he waited for the fifth period ring to brief him into class. Kellin Novak approached him silently, like a cat stalking prey. 

Kellin Novak was the local, standard emo who also thought he could mingle with the progressive crowd if he admitted he liked kissing boys. He was kinda cute and he had started to develop an attraction for Eddie at the start of the school year. 

Eddie heard a fake cough next to him. _Sigh. _

\- "Hi Eddie" a nervous voice said, slightly husky due to mint cigarettes. 

-“Hi Kellin” he mumbled lowly, while scrolling through his instagram page silently, hoping for Kellin to just scram. 

-“Cool. I-I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night—“ a thunderous laughter erupted behind them.   
  


Richie’s new, terrible eyes x-rayed the scene. He bit his lip seductively and walked towards Kellin and Eddie. 

-“Richie”, Novak breathed, as if the air in his lungs had been punched out of him,

-“The very same” Richie smiled, leaning against the lockers and raising his arms a bit so Kellin had a view of his lean stomach and the discreet belly button piercing he proudly helmed. 

-“I-Uh, I was just asking Edd-“ 

-“He’s busy—Ain’t ya, eds?” richie looked behind Kellin’s shoulder and at his best friend, and then looked back at Kellin, -"He´s probably gonna be too busy falling prey once again of his mother´s Munchhausen-" 

-"Don´t speak about my fucking mom, Richard", Eddie mumbled lowly before walking away. 

Richie leaned a little bit more into Kellin, as if he was trying to tell him a secret,

-"As if he cared about his damn mother...right?" he grinned, a smile that reached his ears, as if Kellin had told him the best joke he's ever heard; his eyebrows arched, and he became suddenly excited, like a puppy just waiting to be adopted; 

-"We could just...go to my place and maybe watch some movies? I found AQUAMARINE in the dollar bin at the supermarket, I'm pretty sure it's about a girl that's like--half sushi or something..." 

Kellin looked a bit amused and glanced once again down the hall, where Eddie had blended with the rest of the crowd. 

-‘I...okay? Fine, send me your location or whatever’ 

Richie shot him that wide smile again and blew air through his nostrils, 

“Perfect.”   
  


* * *

“Chile, what the hell is he doin’” Mike asked quietly to Stan, while carefully observing Richie through the crowded cafeteria. 

-“Who” Stan asked back, absentmindedly skimming through the pages of his geography notebook in hopes to refresh his mind before the test.   
  


-“Our fucking best friend” he whispered back, a bit aggravated.   
  


Stan caught on the tone of Mike’s voice and quickly glanced up.   
  
Richie was sitting, a bit squished in the football team table. He was talking cheerily to some of the guys, and attentively listening and reacting to their every word. 

Was he trying to console them or trying to get them all into his bed at once? 

-“That quarterback ain’t even cold yet and Richie’s out here trying to get into his friends’ undies, what the hell is going on with him? Is he like, on some new drugs or something?” 

-“I get what you mean, Mike” Stan said, before diverting his gaze off the image of his friend gawking at the grieving football team, -“Richie’s usually pretty sensitive, I-I’m gonna just talk to him, really fucking talk to him...he’s being such a dick lately and he doesn’t even wanna hang out with us so—“ 

Mike sighed deeply and tried to concentrate on his lunch,

-“Like I felt at first it may have been like a trauma response or something, you know, like the shit they talk about in Law and Order, like—maybe he was just processing the fire and shit, and now this kids’ dead, but it’s just plain fucking disrespectful, Stanley” 

Stan looked up at the mention of his full name, -“Jesus, fucking okay Mike. I’ll just try to talk to him later”.   
  


-“Like, okay, maybe he’s so chill about this because he killed Toby Dean...is that not a good theory?”   
  


Stan dropped the apple he was about to bite and let out a mocking chuckle, -“I would like to see that 125lb fag try to tackle Toby Dean and mush him up, Mike”. 


End file.
